Blade of Olympus
"I offer you more than help Kratos; I offer you power! I offer you the ''Blade of Olympus; it was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans! Drain your godly powers into the sword Kratos, only then will you reach your full potential. " - Zeus The '''Blade of Olympus' is a powerful weapon seen in God of War II and God of War III. It is a large, incredibly powerful sword with a bluish light in its blade. It was created by Zeus, forged of the Heavens and the Earth during the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus and end the war once and for all. This weapon was first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sent it down for Kratos to use to destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricked him into draining all of his godly powers into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the gods." But as the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand crashed down on Kratos, it appeared he was severely weakened by giving his power to the blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the sword, only for Zeus to arrive and retrieve it, thus preventing Kratos from regaining his powers. Zeus then shoved the blade into Kratos's abdomen, bringing him to the verge of death, and sending him to the Underworld. Later, Kratos regained the Blade of Olympus after he went back through time and with it, he fought and nearly killed Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos, intending to thrust the blade through Zeus' chest, invoked Athena's interference, having Kratos end up killing her, instead of Zeus. When starting another game on Bonus Play, the blade can then be used for the entire game. From there you can level it up to increase its power and to gain new abilities for it. It also appears in God of War III, as part of the magic ability of Blades of Athena(Divine Reckoning).Later, when Kratos retrieved the Blade from a statue of Pandora in the depths of Hades, he was able to use it as a part of the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta is then the only means by which he may use the Blade of Olympus. Nonetheless, the Blade proved quite useful and strong in defeating some of the major opponents encountered over the course of the game. It was used to slay Cronos and Perses as Kratos journeyed through the Underworld and Olympus, and in the final battle, it was used to kill both Zeus and Gaia. In the very end, Kratos ultimately used the blade to kill himself, thus releasing the power of Hope that dwelt within him, as well as the power within the Blade itself. Orb Costs (God of War II) *'Level 1' - N/A *'Level 2' - 9,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 25,000 Orbs Attacks (God of War II) Level 1 *'Divine Absolution' - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square *'Divine Retribution' - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle *'Divine Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 '' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Divine Sacrifice' - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. '''''L1 + O Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Anger of the Gods' - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. Square or triangle Attacks (God of War III) *'Divine Reckoning '- Used as the weapon-specific magic ability of the Blades of Athena, Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs it into the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around him. *'Rage of Sparta' - activates Rage of Sparta and draws the Blade of Olympus. L3 + R3 *'Spartan Fury' - Use the Blade of Olympus to deliver devastating damage to your enemies. Square *'Spartan Spirit' - Use the Blade of Olympus to launch enemies into the air. Triangle *'Spartan Glory' - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. X Trivia *The Blade of Olympus is one of the few elements of the God of War series that plays a major role in the story, yet has no connection whatsoever to original mythology. *It is likely that the Blade always had the power of killing Gods, being forged for the purpose of ending the first Great War, but requires an infusion of Godly power to unlock its potential. This is evident due to the fact that in the underworld, the Blade loses its blue-ish glow, but when Kratos reclaimed it, the potential of the Blade is yet again available for use, again proving that a being with Godly power must wield it in order for it to be of service. *When Kratos wields the Blade, it fires blue energy blasts. When Zeus used it against his son in the finale of God of War II, its energy blasts were gold. *After Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus, in the last few cutscenes, the Blades of Athena have their blue skin while in-game, they do not. *The Blade of the Gods slightly resembles the Blade of Olympus. The former is erroneously shown in place of the latter during Kratos' many flashbacks throughout God of War 3, as distinguishable due to the differing hilt designs. Ares also appears to have a Blade that is very similar in design to the Blade of Olympus. However, the Blade Ares wields doesn't appear to contain the same amount of power the Blade of Olympus does, and is also red in color, as opposed to the Blade of Olympus, which is blue in color. *Strictly speaking, the Blade of Olympus is the most powerful weapon in the series so far, as it held the power to kill gods and Titans. *When using it with Rage of the Titans, the blade is bronze and its glow is faint. *Along with the Barbarian Hammer and the Spear of Destiny, the Blade of Olympus can be used to infinitely jump (accompanied by a combination of moves) in God of War II. This move was not intentionally inserted by programmers, and is considered a glitch. Gaia, Cronos, Athena, Kratos, Perses and The colossus of Rhodes are the only characters in the series that were killed with the Blade of Olympus. Gallery 932295 20070312 790screen018.jpg Blade.png Blade 2.png Blade of olympus god of war III.jpg Chapter1a-37.jpg Zeus 21.png Blade of Olympus Tyler Breon.jpg bladeef4.jpg 706_realsize.jpg Gaia's heart 7.jpg Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus bladeofolympus.jpg blade_of_olympus_god_of_war_by_rubenvoorhees1.jpg g17--article_image.jpg Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series